


Unsought不索而获

by YukinoInYuki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation Kink, Fantasy, Femdom, Guro, Multi, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Or not guro idk, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: A necromancer is chasing someone who changed her destiny, keeping a prophetess in her cave will be of great help.And as we all know in the story, the evil necromancer has to be killed by a human hero.死灵术的魔女与预言者与人类勇士的故事加上了Necrophilia tag感觉要写到F/F/M了，把tag加回来吧……





	1. 花

纯白色的茶杯和茶壶在风的托动下悄无声息离开小桌向她飘来，随后同样毫无装饰的茶托恰到好处地接上。露比歪着头注视了一会面前忙碌的魔法器具，可真正将那杯玫瑰花茶接到手里时还是忍不住吐了吐舌头，“好烫。”

“抱歉，第一次尝试。”

身后传来冰棱般尖锐而嘶哑的声音。海伦娜踩着高跟鞋走进房间，骨架摩擦发出喀拉喀拉的细微响动。露比端着杯子回过头去，魔女高大的黑色身影仿佛带着屋外彻骨的寒气。

这温度与魔女本人的压迫感几乎是完美地结合在一起，她忍不住颤抖了一下。

“哇哦，那我可真荣幸。”她抱紧了刚才还觉得有些烫手的茶杯，“你要来一杯吗？”

枯骨的魔女摇头拒绝。

花茶和小点心是露比要求的——其实这整个房子都是她要求的，但是魔女在第二天就能把干花弄来这点就显得有些不可思议了。她端起杯子小啜一口。还是很烫，而且有些过于浓郁了。但她脸上略带惊奇的微笑没有因此而出现丝毫动摇。魔女没有看她，径直走到桌边将手臂平放在摊开的整块鹿皮上。

她曾经亲眼目睹那双骨骼手臂毫不费力地举起千钧巨物，但在魔法能起作用的领域之外人体显然也存在着自身的局限。魔女并不避讳在她面前检查自己的手臂——当然即使让她看到也产生不了什么威胁。露比像丝绒盒子里的一朵玫瑰那样无害。

她抱着杯子睁大眼睛看过去。恰到好处的好奇目光。魔女的两臂早已干枯腐坏，斗篷宽大的衣袖底下只剩嶙峋的骨节。海伦娜念着咒语检查手臂上法阵的运行状况，布满两条手臂的暗绿色花纹自肩头至指尖依次荧荧亮起。

“茶怎么样？”

绿色荧光渐渐消散时魔女开口问，语调难以避免地有些生硬。露比将喝空的杯子放回托盘，“……唔，让我感觉自己在喝什么厉害的药剂。”

魔女显然没什么幽默细胞。她有些困惑地反问道，“什么？”

她脸上的表情让露比忍不住笑了出来。好在魔女并不会因此而恼怒……“你们魔法师不是会熬草药汤剂嘛。做些实验之类的——传闻里都这么说。”

“魔药。”海伦娜给出一个更为准确的称呼，随后很快反应过来，“你不喜欢？”

露比眨眨眼睛，“怎么说呢，少了点浪漫的感觉啊。——下次我自己动手？”

这个评价看起来在魔女的意料之外。海伦娜愣了一下才点点头，“你愿意的话。”

“说起来，我的小曲奇呢？”露比换了个姿势更舒服地窝在椅子上。

“明天带来。”

露比瞪大眼睛喊道，“我现在就想要！”

“抱歉，今天有点忙。”

“…………你们北方什么也没有。”露比有些闷闷不乐地抱着腿缩回去，“没有鲜花，没有甜点，也见不到小鸟和兔子。我好孤单。”

“活物是不能接近这里的。”

魔女的手臂已经收了回去。厚重的黑色斗篷再度垂下，高大瘦削的身影像挺立的雪松。她走近露比的沙发，与此同时开口答道，“你想要别的都可以，活着的生物我办不到。”

露比仰起脸来望她，“这么为难吗？”

“会死……”她思考着，声音像雪一样冰冷，“我这里的毒素和死气让生物无法存活。如果带来了鸟或者兔子这种小动物，大概不到一分钟就会死去吧。”

“呜哇~好可怕。”露比在沙发上打了个滚，“我也会死吗？——我也是被你带回来的可爱小动物诶。”

魔女摇头，“你是人类，又带有我的元素波动。呆一年左右还没问题。”

露比忍不住吐了吐舌头，“真是个让人充满压力的限制啊。”

魔女没说过她要在这里呆多久。上一个领主拥有她的将近两年时间，再往前的几段记忆则要短上不少。不过，这位魔女看上去比之前的任何一个人都要强大。

而她要的东西也全然不同。

露比年轻而漂亮。端正得毫无瑕疵的美丽面容，远胜世界上一切工艺品的柔顺金发，像是湛蓝的天空一般、仿佛能够盛满世间万物的晶莹瞳孔。在她印象中的诗歌或者情书里，已经是不止一次被形容为“拥有能够照亮黑暗的容貌的美人”了吧。

只要她还拥有这张脸，就足以让整个国家的人为她疯狂。这就是“传说中的美人”的力量。

但是魔女不一样。

之前并不是没有吸引女性的经验。而就算没有明确的性吸引力，人们也会对美人心怀亲近、自然而然地给予优待。但是，这位魔女却显然对她毫无兴趣。

传说的美人拥有预言能力这件事虽然不是秘密，但通常情况下预言者身份也只是个为她的美丽再增添上一抹神秘色彩的附加标签而已。说到底，因为美丽就是拥有这种程度的压倒性的力量。

长久以来，只有这个魔女——

“我说过，帮我找到他，接下来要去哪里都随你。”

心情不错的时候魔女通常不介意多交谈几句。海伦娜没有坐，仍然居高临下俯视着她。但那眼神里什么情绪也没有。露比吐吐舌头，“我会加油的。”

那神情可以说得上是天真可爱，但对眼前的人显然毫无作用。

“根据你上次看到的东西，我找到了一些线索。”魔女继续说，“过两天我会去一趟，你不要出门。”

“诶——”露比吃惊地用手捂住嘴，然后很快露出了微笑。

“……那是件好事呢，祝你得偿所愿。”


	2. 栖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想写出热衷于浪漫关系的双性恋和性冷淡相处的感觉

像是一片羽毛，又像是最细柔的轻纱。

露比小心拥抱着魔女的肩背，把脸埋进她瘦削而强壮的颈间。

当然她有和女性做爱的经验，传说中的美人不会让任何人感到失望。魔法师们或许古怪，孤僻，强大，不知道怎样正确与人交谈，甚至挥挥手臂就能让面前拦路的军队化作冰柱，但是，他们的肉身仍然是人类。

……好吧，或者说至少有一部分是。

海伦娜没有对她的服务表现出什么不满。露比通常将之当作是一个积极的信号。她将双腿分开跪坐在枯骨的魔女上方，后者为了方便她的动作而将手臂高高抬起，摆放在远离她身体的位置。

露比害怕枯骨，或许正常人类都该害怕。不过情欲能帮人短暂地忘记所有他们还在意的东西。她舔吻着魔女线条优美的颈侧，湿润水汽混合着娇媚的喘息一起喷吐在对方耳边。

但在她像一朵玫瑰那样开始舒展自己的花瓣时魔女喊了停。海伦娜锋利的眉毛并不明显地皱起，偏了偏头算是对她的回应，“……今天算了。”

没有展现出任何表情变化，甚至脸上还带着细微的笑意，露比翻身下来之前在魔女的脸侧最后落了一个蜻蜓点水的吻。衣服搭在床的一侧，露比伸手去够的时候枯骨构成的架子顺势伸平摊开为她提供了方便的支撑。

她一面套衣服一面随口问，“心情不好吗？”

“不，心情还不错……”魔女想了一下还是回答，“只是需要积蓄精力。”

这相当罕见。魔女出门的次数不算少，但几乎不会特意为外出做什么准备。以魔女的实力而言这片大陆上也几乎没有能威胁到她的事物——露比本人曾经通过预言确信了这一点。因此，她完全有理由感到疑惑。

最后露比眨眨眼睛决定实话实说，“啊呀，这可真少见呢。”

“因为要去魔族的领地。”

魔女闭上眼睛答道。

“魔族？”

对于她的疑惑魔女倒是没表现出什么不耐烦。海伦娜点点头，“根据你的预言我会在魔族找到线索。既然是前往陌生的领地，无论是战斗还是研究都需要做些准备。”

“……原来如此。”露比眯起眼睛笑笑。丝绸衣带绕过腰间打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

她对自己所预言的内容其实几乎没什么印象。预言是通灵的能力，并非出于自身的意志而是意外之下与世界之灵产生了共鸣的结果。进行预言在她的意识中只意味着需要握住魔女那双冰冷干硬的骨骸手臂，然后闭上眼放任自己的思绪像风中叶舟那样自由飘摇。

不过那又如何呢？传说中的美人不会让任何人感到失望，无论他们向她索取的究竟是什么。

露比这样想着，脚步轻快地站起身来。亡灵侍者拿来松软的拖鞋为她套上，另一只分毫不差地替她拉开房门。

“那么，我就在这里等你回来啦。”

 

 

而魔女不在的日子通常总是过得十分平静。

黑暗洞窟的主人对这片领域拥有绝对的控制权。日常巡查的骷髅兵士，有条不紊地进行着培育室工作的尸怪助手，以及负责照顾魔女珍贵的客人的、外表已经尽可能地向着温和无害的方向进行了修饰的亡灵侍者。在魔女短暂外出的期间，这一切也仍然会遵循着洞窟主人所设定的程序分毫不差地持续运行着。

当然，与死灵军团一样早已成为司空见惯的日常的事物远不止这些就是了。逐渐习惯了洞窟里的生活后，露比对自己可能会目睹的一切景象都早已有了充分的认知。

这所以她在看到黑暗的洞窟走道上突然升起无数扭曲的怪影时甚至没有感觉到哪怕一丝的惊讶。

魔女曾说过洞窟内部埋藏着无数的骨骸。绝大部分来自那些死于魔女之手、却又没有派上特别用途的魔兽和人类。即使因为她的到来而暂时铺上了柔软的红毯作为遮蔽，这些骨骸也还是永远受到魔女控制的亡灵傀儡。

密密麻麻的骨骸在洞窟里四下飞旋，舞蹈般逐渐彼此拼合组成白骨森森的怪物。早已分不清究竟是人类还是魔兽的死灵躯体挤满了略显狭窄的洞穴，露比兴趣不大地远远望着这个景象，直到骷髅侍者沉默地伸出手臂做好了让她借力起身的准备。

“…………”

大约是又有什么入侵者出现了。枯骨的魔女即使在露比之前所在的国家也是相当有名的恐怖怪物，在她来到这个洞窟后也时常会遇到听闻魔女之名而前来讨伐的人类勇士。与从地面之下爬出的骸骨军团相背而行，露比在侍者的搀扶下回到内屋，抱着枕头滚上松软的沙发。

——不过说起来，在这个时间来的话就没办法见到魔女了。这次的入侵者该说是不太走运吧。

露比不会去怀疑魔女洞窟的防御能力。没有战斗能力的她或许不清楚魔女的具体实力究竟如何，但传说的美人的这双眼睛毕竟也曾经见过许多号称拥有着绝对实力的重要人物。骷髅侍者将毛毯披在她肩头，露比接过另一只端来的茶杯，探出半个身子望向被放置在房间另一侧的魔女的水晶球。

然后她睁大了眼睛。

光芒流转。在水晶球内一片云雾般的混沌景象中，属于人类的身影逐渐变得清晰起来。

 

“……好、”

露比一下子坐直了身体。

她紧紧抱着怀中的枕头，双眼几乎因为兴奋而变得明亮了起来。

“——这个人好棒啊？！”


	3. 独

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 战败的英雄切断这个梗是我关注的画手喜欢的，不过我自己写起来的时候可能更偏女性向一点吧……

露比踮起脚尖亲手给魔女的烛台点上了火。

这次的勇士刚从昏迷中醒来。年轻的男人脸色惨白，嘴角还残留着被骷髅士兵猛力抽打留下的伤痕和淤青。即使如此他也实在过于完美了，英俊而强健，在烛火照耀下像是黑暗洞窟里一枚闪光的蓝宝石。

她满意地拍了拍手，脸上是天真而灿烂的微笑，“这样会看得清楚些吧？”

人类勇士没有回答，试图闯入洞窟的战斗大约已经耗费了他几乎全部的力气。男人喘息着，断断续续咳出一些血沫和黏稠的唾液。露比有些害怕地向后退去，指挥着跟在她身后的骷髅侍者伸出手臂替男人擦掉嘴角的血。

无论人类、魔兽还是普通动物，枯骨的魔女需要大量实验品和原材料。死物通常只要等待魔女经过就会自行破土而出跟随她的脚步，而难以受她控制的活物相比之下显然更不易收集。因此，露比知道这些亡灵傀儡们不会轻易将勇士置于死地。

勇士的脸重新恢复清洁。露比眨了眨眼睛，有些好奇地弯腰贴近那张坚毅的脸，“你不说话吗？”

沉默。男人用那双宝石般的蓝色眼睛注视着她。露比对这样的目光感到有些不知所措，混合了恐惧、厌恶与愤怒，那是她所不熟悉的眼神。

好在她最终从那目光中成功地发现了某些隐藏在深处的惊艳情绪。

“你的伤露比已经尽量帮你处理过了。”传说的美人声音甜蜜而轻柔，“它们也不会说话，在大人回来之前你只能和我聊天啦。”

“…………大人？”

青年动了动，喉咙深处发出一丝疑惑的声音。

他伤得很重。亡灵士兵出手从不会顾及轻重，少数的几个人也难以匹敌无穷无尽的骷髅大军。露比在侍者的搀扶下远远赶到战场外围时男人正竭力掩护着自己的同伴逃离，然后在她的注视下很快被蜂拥而至的骷髅按倒在地、逐一折断拆下还在试图努力挣扎的修长手脚。

她缓缓靠近。细微的血腥气息蔓延到鼻端。魔女的助手在人体操作方面拥有高深到恐怖的精密技术，露比不知道那些伤口是怎样被快速止血并封闭的，侍者拿来并覆盖在青年身上的绒毯也恰好遮盖了那些令她恐惧的断面。

“……是海伦娜大人，”她俯下身柔声答道。

“你们称为魔女的人。”

 

 

 

露比喜欢产自南方沙漠地区的红色绒毯。

材质细腻而轻柔，像是躺在云上做着最温柔甜蜜的美梦，即使赤足踩上去也不会觉得有任何不适。之前的主人们都会尽可能满足她的任何喜好，在这点上就连枯骨的魔女也不会例外。

轻纱外衣从她肩头滑落，露比悄无声息脱下身上单薄的裙子和内衣，赤裸的脚踩上绒毯，像凝固的牛奶融入鲜红的火焰。

男人没有任何行动。事实上他也根本无法行动，四肢的残端都被魔女设计的锁扣固定在洞壁角落，散发着荧蓝色光芒的束缚魔法缠绕过喉咙系了一个看似松散的结。在此之上，青年的躯干被骷髅侍者们带来的大量绒毯几乎完全覆盖，只露出脸和线条分明的颈侧与锁骨。

她跪坐下来，分开膝盖压在这躯干的两侧。在住进魔女洞窟后她很少接触一位真正的人类，更何况这样充满着雄性气息和生命力的成年男子。跪坐的姿势使她与男人视线齐平，露比想了想，伸出手臂试图触碰那张过于英俊的脸，“你叫什么名字？”

沉默。男人的躯体因为她突然的靠近而僵硬起来，露比甚至可以靠大腿内侧感受到绒毯底下男性肌肉的紧绷和隆起。来自死灵法师的技术处理有效阻断了出血，男人反射性活动起来的肢端顶上她的大腿，柔韧中包裹着坚硬的奇妙触感。

这难免使露比感到有些挫败。但她转转眼珠，很快露出了另一个更为旖旎的微笑。

“如果现在不让我知道的话，之后恐怕没有人会再叫你的名字啦。”她贴过去，几乎凑到男人的耳边，“叫我露比吧？虽然是外号，不过大家都这样叫。这样一来我们就公平啦。”

男人的侧颈猛然绷紧。露比紧贴着鼓胀的胸锁乳突肌，有些艰难地忍住了低头舔吻的冲动，代之以举起手臂，越过肩头撑在男人头部后方的洞壁上。一个情人般缠绵的距离。

事实上露比也正做着一位贴心情人所应当做的全部的事。她几乎是跪坐在这名年轻勇士的身上，赤身裸体，柔软的乳房和腰身与强壮男性的躯体紧紧相贴。男人应该比她要高大不少，露比环抱着被包裹在绒毯当中的躯干，像娇媚的蛇一般扭动着自己的身躯。

在她真的将自己贴上男人的身体时对方开了口。声音低沉而沙哑，语尾不受控制地轻咳起来，简单的音节也因此变得有些走调，“……布莱尔，……。”

“诶？”露比愣了一下才分辨出那过于低哑的声音。但在她的大脑反应过来这三个音节意味着什么的时候，她的眼睛像是点燃的灯一样亮了起来。

“你愿意和我说话了？”她睁大眼睛，咧开嘴露出一个过于灿烂的微笑，“露比好高兴！”

接着她终于在男人的颈侧落下一个湿润而缠绵的吻。男人的皮肤凉而干燥，这是她第一次与对方肌肤接触所留下的印象。

“布莱尔！那是你的名字吗？露比会记住的！”

自称名叫布莱尔的男人却远没有与她对话的心情。他没有看贴在自己身上的赤裸女性，只是死死地皱着眉，冰冷的蓝色目光越过露比赤裸的肩头聚焦在黑暗洞窟的某处。


	4. 梦

最初是一片郁郁葱葱的绿。

视线所及之处都被绿色所覆盖。长满苔藓和蕨类植物的木墙，从屋顶的缝隙向下探出了头的几枚常春藤的叶片，以及斑驳摇曳、透过窗扇投影到床前的枝叶树影。 就连房内的被褥和陈设，都保持着一种微妙地和谐的翠绿色调。

然而，睁开眼睛的时候她丝毫也不觉得奇怪。

身处在这样的环境中，恐怕自然地就会与充满生机、使人心情平静的绿色合而为一吧。

这是一位同样穿着绿色衣物的少女。

样式简单的亚麻长裙，外面罩着浅绿色的工作围裙，头上也戴着同色系的方格围巾。这种颇具特色的打扮，只要看上一眼就可以明白了。

戴好手套后正转身去提一旁的篮子的少女是，居住在林中小屋里的草药学徒。

每年草木繁茂的春夏季节，在临近的城中当学徒的她都会在老师指点下来到这间小屋，度过一段远离城市生活的野外时光。对于学习草药的年轻人而言，熟悉和了解自然界中的药草是十分重要的事情。况且，野外实习也能让她采集到很多药剂铺日常生产所需要的草药。

提上装满了必要工具和书的篮子，少女走出屋门，轻车熟路地绕进了满眼一片葱茏翠色的林间小道。

上游地区前几天刚刚下过暴雨，从昨天开始河流的水量就处在一个极其少见的高位，并且还在不断上涨。在河流浅滩上生长着数丛茂密的止血草，如果顺利的话少女希望能在被水淹没前将它们采摘下来。

顺着这几年来早已熟悉的小路绕过巨石，然后——

“……嗯？”

河滩上出现了不属于这里的“东西”。

昨天绝对没有这样的东西。大概是夜间随着暴涨的河水流下的，一团像是腐烂的动物尸体般的肉块。因为河滩处有着位置较浅的沙洲，大约是卡在了砂石上无法继续顺水漂流。从肉块上渗出的腐败液体却几乎不受阻挡，在水中划出无数道或深或浅的诡异色带。

……不，这不止是普通的动物。

只要看到那个颜色就立即可以明白，这是魔兽的尸体。

魔兽死亡后，随着肉体的腐坏，体内高浓度的自然元素也会自由逸散而出。根据这只魔兽元素组成成分的不同，腐败液体会呈现不同的颜色。此外，元素的浓度越高，相对地其体液就会越黏稠。

所以仅凭河水中的液体也可以判断，眼前这只魔兽的强大程度绝对非比寻常。

即使是少女也几乎从未见过如此强大的魔兽。像这种程度的魔兽体液被大量暴露在外的话，理论上会在瞬间破坏周围的元素平衡，对附近的自然环境造成极大的影响。况且，此刻它的体液还在顺水流下，不断漫向下游的方向。

所以她几乎没怎么思考就行动了起来。

少女的体力不差。砍伐树木也是药草采集工作的必要部分，况且想要在这样的森林中长期生活就必须具备充分的自保能力。她将提篮放在水边，只拿了必要的工具，毫无犹豫地踩进河水中。魔兽的腐败体液通常具有很强的侵蚀性，因此手套、衣物与鞋袜都是必要的防护。

但是在迈出几步后，她再一次发现了不对。

那个看不出具体形状的肉团上，某一部分竟然被看似手工织物的材料覆盖着……如果只看材质的话，那毫无疑问是属于人类的衣物。

……是被魔兽捕杀的人类吗？少女加快脚步，跨过河流来到了肉块的身旁。

而那情景让她倒吸了一口凉气。

“………………，……这个………………”

少女呆然地站在原地。

眼前的场景确实太过惊人。

肉块的正体并不是她原本以为的“魔兽”，而是人类。

一头褐发，头部侧着浸在水中，总体来看是一个中等身材的男性人形。身上穿着的衣物已经破旧腐坏，仅仅能够辨认出一些织物的形状。

死白色的四肢都被扭曲成不自然的角度，布满了被利器切割的诡异创口，两条大腿的根部甚至有着一圈将腿骨完全暴露在外的撕裂伤。伤口边缘被水泡得发白，但从那些伤口的深处，仍然源源不断地朝外渗出充满自然元素的腐绿色粘稠液体。皮肤的表层向外鼓胀而变得透明，底下纠缠在一起的暗褐色血管已经清晰可见。

这个姿态看起来是人类，可是…………？

就在少女因为意料之外的场景而受到冲击的时候，眼前肉块似的人类躯体突然动了一下。

她的胆量不小，但是这过于诡异的场景还是让她心头巨震，才要伸出的手也立即触电般地缩了回去。

……是错觉吗？

虽然昨天离开时还不在这里，但一眼望去，腐败液体已经蔓延到了很远的下游。而且这一带并没有人居住，恐怕漂流了相当长的距离才来到这里吧。这种情况下，这个人还活着的可能性无疑非常低。

有些紧张地吞咽了一下，少女大着胆子，将手持的树枝伸向肉块的“肩部”。

……没有反应。树枝尖端在湿黏的皮肤上戳出一个凹坑，在这刺激下肉块的伤口处渗出了更多的腐败液体，混杂着细小的气泡。

因为相当接近，她能十分明显地感觉到这些液体的气味。

像是熬煮一大锅腐烂沼泽的泥浆，再丢入蟾蜍、老鼠和毒蛇进行调味的汤。不，或许仅仅是这样的想象根本不足以形容这种令人作呕的腐败气味之万一吧。她从围裙的兜里翻出口罩，有些匆忙地扣在了脸上。手下用力，将倒卧在河滩上的人体上半身翻了过来。

这名人类的脸也同样暴露在了她的眼前。

一瞬间，她再度屏住了呼吸。

与扭曲的奇形身体给人的感觉不同，这是一位年轻而俊美的男人。

男人的脸与躯体同样苍白，但脸上的表情却显得平静而安详，仿佛并没有遭遇残忍的死亡，仅仅只是进入了甜美温柔的梦境。像是传说中生活在幽静的泉水中、偶尔会从浮萍和睡莲叶间的缝隙露出脸来的山林精灵。

而从那平静闭合的双眼底下，静静地向外渗着腐绿的粘稠浊液。

大部分液体已经被河水稀释，薄薄地覆盖在脸上。但在被翻过身来后更多的液体开始缓缓自双眼流淌而出，像蜿蜒而下爬满脸颊的可怖毒蛇。

少女说不出话来。即使被灰绿色恶心而黏稠的腐烂液体覆盖，那也是一张拥有不可思议的魔力、仿佛能让人感受到平和与安宁的脸。

她下意识地伸出手去，用弯曲的指节擦拭着那脸上覆盖的黏滑血泪。

——然后，天旋地转。

 

 

 

 


	5. 醒

枯骨的魔女睁开眼睛，熟悉的使役骷髅们正单膝跪地垂下头静待她的命令。

她花了一些时间才从这个过于真实的梦中醒来，然后意识到自己右手的骷髅手指正搭在自己的脸侧。指节微微屈起，像是要擦拭什么偶然沾染的尘埃。

与真正的肢体不同，她的肉体有相当一部分都已经被自己亲手替换成了更为合用的骨骼部件。由精通死灵术的魔女亲手挑选的骨架几乎没有缺憾。它们强壮、坚固、修长，并且一旦出了问题还拥有无穷的备用部件。而更大的优点在于……

“精确性”。

它们并不受人体神经的控制，而是由魔女的意志调动自己体内的元素，以此下达指令，牵引肢体做出她所需要的动作。

并不是“肉体”，而是“机械”。被长期使用后不会因疲劳而降低精确性，被斩断也不会因疼痛而瞬间失去行动力。只要魔女对元素的控制能力保持在绝对精准的水平，它们就能始终如一地做出最为精确而完美的动作。身为一位在自体魔法和死灵法术上都有着极深入了解的魔女而言，这样一双手臂无疑是最为合适的工具。

……可是久违地，这样依令而行、绝对精准的工具却成为了使魔女心情烦躁的来源。

魔女海伦娜紧紧皱着眉，像是要抹消什么一般，用了点力将右手食指的两个指节弹向半空。白骨被荧绿色的元素包裹，划着抛物线飞出后很快被牵引着落回手掌所在的位置。

然后她盯着方才还放在自己脸上的那只手看了好一会，终于冷哼一声扬起了下巴。

接收到主人命令的骷髅们整齐地依次起身，枯骨摩擦发出细微的喀拉声响。

——对“那个人”的寻找是从大约三年前开始的。

她自己还没有足够的实力是一方面原因，那个人所留下的资料实在太过稀少这点也增加了寻找的难度。故地重游线索不多，逆流而上沿河打听的行动也接近一无所获。格兰迪亚曾进行过的人体实验屈指可数，而历史上每一个实验体的记录也都有始有终。

不知来路，不知所踪。像是一场梦，像是一个夏季清晨意外邂逅的泉水精灵。

事到如今，能令她确信这并不是一场梦的，恐怕只有这双早已化作白骨的手了吧。

预言者提到了魔族的结界，而在那之后所描述的冰原与湖泊也毫无疑问是属于魔族的领地。她来过魔族，不多的几次，那时收集到的材料有相当一部分现在仍然跟在她的身边。这是一片奇妙的土地，只要你有实力，它能提供所有你想要的东西。

魔女漆黑如夜的长袍无风自动。她径直朝前走去，忠诚的骷髅士兵沉默着跟在她的身后。

 

“……大人其实是个很好的人哦。”

露比环抱着男人的肩颈，腰部像灵活的蛇一样上下扭动着。

金色卷翘的发梢被汗打湿，丝丝缕缕地黏在一起。她如白雪般的肌肤也因为过于激烈的动作而蒙上了一层薄薄的汗液。成熟女性如丝缎般柔顺的长发披散开来，像流淌的金河漫过两人赤裸的肌肤。

传说中的美人拥有足以令任何人自惭形秽的美丽躯体。优雅玲珑的线条，布丁般饱满的胸部，以及纤细的腰身。她像猫般眯起眼睛，因为躯体深处燃烧的快乐而从鼻腔深处发出零碎的愉悦声音。

人类的勇士仍然竭力保持沉默，但到了这个时刻他的努力显然效果不佳。露比将相当一部分体重都压在他的腰间，蠕动的肉孔深深吞入他挺立的阴茎。人类残留的动物性本能让他无法控制地颤抖着，并在女人降下身体撞击他胯部的时候本能地挺起腰身将自己嵌入得更深。

露比显然察觉到了这一点。她低下头，露出一个恍惚而娇媚的微笑，“你真好看……”

勇士咬着牙不发一言。露比骑坐在他身上有些急切地反复揉搓他的胸腹，另一只手揽住他的后脑亲吻着他。

一个过于漫长的深吻。女人的舌头像是某种拥有自我意识的活物，蠕动着舔吻口腔的每个角落。人类勇士的口腔中有伤，况且在战斗中受的内伤也让他直至前一秒还无法控制自己体内翻涌的鲜血冲上喉咙。但此刻露比像是相当开心地眯着眼睛，柔软的舌头滑过红肿渗血的口腔内壁，并试图向着更深处探索。

分开的时候他几乎窒息。人在惊讶的情况下会本能地忘记呼吸，况且连串冲击和身体的衰弱早已让他的精神绷紧到了极限。露比埋下头去将勾出口腔的唾液混合物蹭在他因为呼吸而不断起伏的赤裸前胸，抬起头露出一个甜蜜的微笑。

“比如现在，……即使我和你发生关系，她也、嗯……绝对不会有任何意见的哦。是位很开明的大人吧？”

女人的声音因为愉悦而有些奇妙地上扬，用鼻腔发出的尾音娇媚而粘腻，像一只舒适惬意的猫。

勇士仍然在尽力喘着气平复呼吸。从因为体力流失和痛苦而失去焦点的双眼来看，恐怕就连这句贴在耳边的话被听到了多少也不好说吧。露比歪着头等待回答，最终只听见了一句轻得仿佛气音的，“………………为什么。”

“诶？你是问……”露比疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，“……因为、海伦娜大人，……心胸宽广嘛。露比想要的东西都可以得到，像这样任性地和喜欢的人做也会被原谅，露比好开心。……你也、呼，很开心吧？”

她没等到回答。人类的勇士再度沉默下去，喉咙深处发出粗重的呼吸声。话说到一半却被忽视的感觉让露比突然有些不满，她隔着绒毯紧紧抱住男人强健的躯干，闭着眼将自己一下又一下往挺立的肉块上送去，赤裸的修长双腿紧紧盘绕着男性原本应当是腿的位置。是的，情欲总能让人们短暂地忘记所有他们还在意的东西。

最终她在如幼猫般高而尖锐的呻吟声中攀上高峰。愉悦像海浪席卷她赤裸而温暖的全身。露比像怀抱着珍贵的宝物那样将男人失去四肢的胴体紧紧抱在怀中，满怀依恋和爱意地蹭着人类勇士裸露在外的头颈胸腹。

“……你真棒啊，布莱尔。”

高潮过后失神的瞬间她有些恍惚地呢喃着，仍然是那样甜蜜而轻柔的语调，像是夜之妖精引人堕落的歌声。

“露比好喜欢你。好喜欢好喜欢❤”

“…………你也喜欢露比吧？”

 

 


	6. 迷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的天哪怎么越写越套路了……

 

像是八腕的章鱼只有一个发号施令的大脑那样，这座洞窟只会听从它唯一的主人的指挥。那就是魔女。

这也所以人类的勇士布莱尔对自己还活着这件事并不感觉十分意外。

计划是仓促之间拟定的。在勇者的邀请下他们集中到了一起，身经百战的弓箭手，刚刚从学院毕业的魔法高材生，以及他这个在外漂泊多年、直到最近才回到故国的游侠剑士。

勇者拥有非凡的才能、领导力和凝聚力，并且与他流着同样的血，立誓守护同一个故乡。即使离家多年他也曾听说过枯骨的魔女这个名字，而最近发生的事更是让整个国家的人们对魔女的恐惧达到了新的高度。

镇子的外围是古代屠龙战场的遗迹，向来以身为古代英雄的后裔为傲的镇民们敬畏着这片遗迹的每一寸土地。而就在某个平静的夜晚，枯骨的魔女踏足了已经尘封多年的古战场。

没有人确切地知道魔女做了什么。事实上，整个队伍都是像他一样从国家的各地陆续回到这座家乡小镇的。

而当他们来到曾经熟悉的土地面前时，眼前的异常景象足以令人陷入疯狂。

镇子消失了。

房屋建筑四下倒塌化成碎片，像是有巨大的石块在原本是城镇的地方来回反复碾压。空气中弥漫着血和火焰曾经燃烧的诡异气息，但一点生命的迹象也没有。

无论是人或者动物，什么也没有剩下。

后来他们在镇子后方的遗迹找到了灾难的源头。原本早已被泥土和植被覆盖、已经持续了近百年平静的古战场像是连根拔地而起，只在地面留下深浅不一的巨大坑洞。无数扭曲的指痕爪印残留在刚被翻起不久的泥土表面，那是从地面下爬出的亡灵大军活动所留下的痕迹。

除此之外，一串明显不属于人类的巨大爪印清晰地横跨过整个遗迹中央。——龙，传说中人类曾经亲眼目睹并与之作战的生物。像是丝毫不准备遮掩自己的行迹那样，龙的巨大足迹踏出古代战场，径直朝着小镇所在的方向进发了。

他说不出话来。当然没有人能……

——所以，无论付出怎样的代价，这个魔女必须被消灭。勇者是队伍的核心，在这个情况下保存勇者的力量显然更为重要。

所以取而代之，剑士布莱尔独自留在了这里。

与骷髅士兵战斗是令人窒息的。它们只要感应到活物的气息就会自动攻击，并且即使被打倒，散落在地的骨架也会自动组合起来再度站起，或者飞向别处加固其他被打倒的同伴。魔法师很快发现消耗这些家伙体内的元素是唯一能够击倒它们的方案，但魔女洞窟里安置着大量富含自然元素的设备，这使它们的组合与再生达到了一个令人恐怖的高速。

更不用说，他们一路上甚至没有见到枯骨魔女本人，或者发现任何她在背后发出命令的迹象。

没有人真正见过枯骨的魔女。传言不可尽信，那些青面獠牙或者美艳如花的描述说到底也不过是外人的想象罢了。邪道的魔法师通常深居简出，就连这个洞窟的所在地也只有极少的人能够发现。本以为能够顺利探知魔女的情报，但现在想来或许是太过傲慢了吧。

而如果相信那个女人所说的话，那么魔女此刻或许根本不在这里也说不定……。

再次醒来后已经是独自一人的冰冷洞窟里，布莱尔下意识地深深吸了一口气。

洞壁上被女人点燃的烛台仍然亮着，闪烁不定的淡黄色火光是狭窄洞窟中唯一的光源。在这亮光的刺激下他的精神也稍微振作了些。没有再继续保持低落的余裕，布莱尔定了定神，睁开眼睛缓缓打量着四周。

一个陈设极其简单的石室，除去进门处设置的柜子和书架外几乎空无一物。石质的床放置在洞窟中央，诡异的纹路从床面一路延伸至地下，交汇到一起组成细小的凹槽。

……是血槽。仿佛从水底突然冒出的冰山一般，这个念头诡异地出现在了脑海中。枯骨的魔女以诡异邪恶的死灵法术知名，那么——

令人不安的想法仅仅停留了不到一秒就被从脑中驱除。剑士条件反射地试图撑起身体，下一秒意料之外的触感就让他的意识出现了片刻的恍惚。

失去了本应会有的支撑使他无法掌握平衡。右臂残端紧扣着的金属锁链撞击洞壁带起一连串尖锐巨响，但如果没有这些东西的支持，恐怕下一秒就会重重摔倒在地上吧。

“…………”

昏迷前凌乱的暗色画面逐一闪过脑海，带来一阵阵难以抑制的晕眩。

在外漂泊时他曾经听说过这样的事。在战场上失去了手脚的士兵通常在很长一段时间内都无法意识到自己的肢体已经不在了，仍然习惯性地试图用它们抓握物体，或者站立行走。说到底，人类的本能就是这样的东西。

况且，他并没有从肢体的断处感受到任何疼痛。

受伤时的剧痛让他瞬间失去意识，而再度醒来后又被那名自称露比的女人占据了全部的注意力，直至现在布莱尔才得以清晰而明确地意识到这一点。

无论是能够握剑的双手，还是自由行走的腿，都已经不存在于这个身体上了。

他张开了嘴，愣了一会却没能发出什么声音来。

 


	7. 幻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小时候阅读由贵香织里老师的《天使禁猎区》时，关于ライラ小姐的塑造的部分我真的非常喜欢，而她这个人的形象也非常动人。  
> 所以在写到“即使还活着也是肉片了吧”的描述的时候，其实是想到了她对追问ライラ下落的主角刹那所说的话。  
> 真的是至高无上的圣洁的美啊，宰相大人
> 
> 我是不是应该tag Necrophilia……

 

枯骨的魔女行走在荒野上。

她的身形很高，瘦削而僵硬，行走的姿态与身后跟随的骷髅骨架几乎没有两样。

不过此刻魔女的身后只跟随着两具骷髅。也被各自罩上了黑袍，三道黑影沉默地穿过空无一人的荒原。

绿色体液的魔兽在人类大陆并不算多见，但是到了这属于魔族的领域则刚好相反。几天里她拜访过数以百计的魔兽，可惜的是没有一种符合她久远记忆里那种蜿蜒流淌的腐绿色粘液。

这些年来她也进行过大量的实验。人类的肉体与魔兽融合是可行的，虽然会出现疯狂的排异反应，但根据选用魔兽的种类以及结合的部分，有相当一部份的人可以在结合手术后生存一段时间。

她在寻找的“那个人”，毫无疑问是一个成为实验品、与魔兽融合的人类。现在想来当年那样的状况也正是排异反应的某种表现吧。既然如此，或者早已经像她的那些实验品一样死在了某个不知名的角落也说不定。

不过，预言者对此却给出了明确的答案。

“还活着”。

虽然不知道究竟在世界的哪个角落，但是还活着。即使是拥有预言能力的天赋之人，也只能提供像是这种程度的情报而已。不过，这对于她而言也足够了。

多年前人类还无从得知魔族领域的存在，因此与这片领域里的魔兽进行融合理论上是不可能的事。但既然预言如此，那么她无论如何也有前来一看的必要。况且，还有另一个可能性……

——如果“那个人”并非出自人类，而是来自魔族的造物呢？

隔绝人类与魔族的结界看似牢不可破，就算在十几年前的大规模开裂后也并非畅通无阻。但是，如果只从人类这方看起来是如此呢？

与人类不同，魔族的躯体几乎全由高浓度的暗元素组成。虽然拥有相似的外表，但要说起源的话，恐怕与之更接近的是魔兽吧。而这样的身体组成无疑使他们能够更轻易地穿越结界，不会受到人类破界者所面临的乱流阻碍。那么，这片人类大陆在更早以前就存在着来自魔族的访客也并非不可能的事。

况且，记忆中那名男子最后消失的方向，正是魔族领域所在的北方。

如果是被主人召回的实验体那么就可以解释了。不告而别的原因，离开的方向，以及明明肉体已经彻底腐烂溶蚀、却还能自主行动的理由。

同为研究者她自然很清楚。就像她自己现在所做的那样，来到一片全新的土地是令人兴奋的，而死灵法师的探求心如果要被满足那只可能通过一种方式……如果是这样的话，或许现在所谓的“活着”，也只剩下培养皿里躺着的某些零碎肉片吧。仅仅是保存着肉体上的生命而已，既不具备完整的形体，甚至没有知觉、无法对外界的刺激作出反应。

——不过无论是什么理由，眼下的她都有必要与魔族进行一些接触。

就在昨天夜里，枯骨的魔女做了梦。

不，魔女是不会做梦的，所以应该说是笼罩整个魔族领域的特殊力场令她产生的幻觉还比较贴切吧。

所以她反应过来的时候发现身在自己的洞窟中央，面对着自己已经寻找了多年的“那个人”。

皮肤比印象中还要苍白，一种失去体内所有血液后的干枯死亡的颜色。身上数不清的新旧创口依然翻卷开裂着，露出最深处半溶解的酱色肉块，像一道道咧嘴大笑的诡异血口。无知无觉的冰冷躯体静静躺在她每天都妥善清洗消毒的实验台上，表层皮肤干燥而清爽，没有任何一丝河水与腐液曾经残留的痕迹。

面对这意料之外的景象，她只花了一瞬间来理解状况。

这状况就是她站在属于自己的实验室里，而自己一直以来所追寻的人就静静地躺在面前。

既然如此，那么要做的事情当然只有一件。

当年她也曾经观察过这个身体。不过年少的女孩对人体结构理解还不深，而拯救生命的紧急状况也容不下仔细研究的空隙。在发现男人竟然还有行动的力气后她将男人半扶半抱着拖到了自己的林中小屋，有些艰难地将对方放倒在床上时脸颊接触到了男人敞露的前胸。

湿润而柔软。像是良好的皮革制品，又像砧板上等待被切割烹饪的肉块。

手指触碰到这具躯体的一瞬间，对于这个触感的记忆被重新自脑海中唤醒。清晰而鲜明，像悄无声息浮出海面的巨大鲸鱼。她的手滑过男人的肌肤，指尖弯曲毫无阻碍地探入其上被割裂的创口。

死灵法师的双手是珍贵的宝物。精确而稳定，只要在指尖施加魔法的话不需要工具也能精确地切裂剖出每一束肌肉和骨骼。但她没有这样做，只是执拗地反复抚摸着男人的创伤和表层皮肤，仿佛要将这柔软边缘的触感在脑中永久记忆。

男人身体上的伤口很深，将手指向内探去的时候可以清晰地触摸到底下坚硬的肋骨。魔女的手指精确而迅速地分开那些已经变得褐色软黏的肌腹，露出底下色彩分明的骨骼。她曾经解剖和拼合过无数这样的骨骼，但眼下的这一刻并不。修长的五指深深埋在男人死白色的皮肉底下，像是要与这肌肤融合一体，一个过于美好的幻觉……

……不对。

这不对。

脑中轰响有如雷击，眼前的画面开始旋转。

意识到所见的一切都只是幻觉，这一点让魔女无可抑制地开始头疼起来。尖利的痛像是锋刃刺入头骨深处，来回拉扯搅动着脆弱的神经。

这是个过于明显的美好幻觉。而她竟然短暂地忘记了这一点。

——要问为什么的话，眼下正插入男性躯体的这双手，早已在与这个人分离的十多年间被她亲手更换成了无血无肉、再无半点知觉的骷髅手臂。

即使碰触着这具躯体，即使亲手切裂每一条肌肉、剖出每一枚骨骼，这双手也再不可能感受到任何东西。

而这都是拜眼前静静躺卧的人所赐。

 

 


	8. 欲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来在大纲里勇士是没有quad的，或者即使有也是之后才切断……  
> 所以改成这样之后突然觉得这个局面也太难翻盘了吧（虽然也是我自己作的

 

露比开始觉得自己的日常生活简单得有些无趣了。

当然这也是条件所限。毕竟早已死去的亡灵兵士不会应邀与她携手起舞，魔女给骷髅侍者的命令也不足以使它们弹奏出那些轻快华丽的流行音乐。灵活度不是问题，事实上它们也确实会弹奏，但仅限于几首轻柔的夜曲，和这冰冷的洞窟一样空灵而寂寞。

它们是魔女最忠实的提线木偶，而魔女本人只会这些。

事实上这也是露比第一次身处这样的局面。

传说中的美人的甜蜜诱惑是她最大的武器。如同凝固的牛奶般的细腻肌肤，比最婉转清脆的鸟鸣还要动人的声音，还有那仅仅只要看着、就会顷刻间被她夺走全部思维和注意力的温柔双眼。就像是太阳或者星系一般，这是一位能够确实地照亮黑暗的美人。

这样的美貌，就算有人在看到她的一刻便忘记了呼吸直至死亡，恐怕仍然是件丝毫也不奇怪的事。

或许任何一个人在看到她的时候，都会发自内心地产生出崇敬和仰慕的想法吧。露比对此有着充足的自信。而对于这一点，她的历任爱人们就是最好的证明。

优美的举止、惹人喜爱的言谈，甚至完美的身形曲线都是可以练习的，可是在那之前，支撑起这一切的她的美貌躯壳却是靠自己争取而来的结果。

露比出生在更为温暖宜人的南方。普通小镇上的普通少女对自己的能力很早就有了清晰的认识，甚至远早于她终于意识到自己的平凡容貌。或许每个女孩的心里都住着一位仙子，对她而言这位仙子就是在她五岁那年途经村庄的神秘魔法师。

魔法师极易辨认。高挑而瘦削的身材，几乎要遮盖住全身的纯黑色斗篷，上面还绘画着繁复精致的火焰花纹。她像夏日清晨的一缕烟雾那样突然出现，迅捷如风，只是借助预知能力观察过的露比恰好拦在了她的必经之路上。

正如同每一位童话中的仙子一样，魔法师在一瞬间就明白了这个小女孩的来意。她扬起被隐藏在斗篷中的下巴，声音冰冷含着一丝若有似无的讥讽，“预言者？”

而露比仰起脸来，望着魔法师的目光里带着罕见的坚定。

后来她知道修习禁术的法师对于魔法和人体都有着超乎寻常的理解，但即使对这些人而言要修改一个人的容貌并做得如此栩栩如生也绝非易事。她接触过这类法师，包括眼前正掌控着她的所有权、与她亲密接触的魔女，但无一例外，这些人都没从她的容貌上看出过任何修整的痕迹。

这所以她从五岁的那天就知道，与那位仙子相遇是她一生中只有一次的珍贵机会。

美貌是世界上最动人的事物。只要拥有了美貌，获得其他东西也就变得理所应当起来。露比这双预言者的眼睛当然可以看到未来将会属于自己的东西，而为了这些，她所需要付出的仅仅只是相比之下微不足道的代价。就这样，露比拥有了她认为自己所应当拥有的一切。

——应该说，她拥有爱人，她的爱人则拥有她所想要的一切。而她只需要端坐在黄金塔楼顶端铺满丝缎和绒毯的红宝石鸟笼中央，等待爱人斩开荆棘踏着尸山血海来到她面前就够了。

这也所以眼下的局面才让她感到颇为陌生。

爱是种奇妙的东西。露比了解爱，而它对于维持一段关系而言重要性不大。尽管这位魔女想要的不是露比，而是一个甚至连名字和脸都不知道的人，但毫无疑问，魔女需要她。

是的，问题不在于魔女的爱，而是在于这个人本身。

不同于任何她曾经有过的爱人，魔女淡漠而冰冷，似乎除了研究之外的事情都引不起她的任何兴趣。一个从来就生活在荒郊野外的人自然不会知道首都最近流行的裙子的样式，每天与骷髅为伍的人自然也不会培育什么种满了蔷薇和百合的花园。魔女没有太多她想要的东西，或者说以魔女的思考方式无法准确满足她的所有要求。

——因此，露比此刻也确实地在苦恼着。

她端起手中精致的骨瓷茶杯又喝了一口放下，托着腮歪着头发出了困惑的询问。

“……你会唱歌吗？”

而眼前的人类勇士仍旧沉默着一言不发。

给剑士喂食不需要她来操心，事实上魔女洞窟里的一切都不需要她操心，但与人共用下午茶是露比作为淑女的兴趣之一。魔女没给她小曲奇，所以现在面前的碟子里摆放的仅仅只是玫瑰花茶和几块外表朴实无华的蛋糕——骷髅侍者出品，其配方大概来源于魔女还作为人类时的记忆。对于一位打算招待客人的女士而言这有些太过简陋了，等魔女回来后一定要向她抱怨这一点才行……露比认真地又思考了一会这件事，将桌上的碟子朝前端得近了些。

“露比觉得会唱歌的男人很有魅力哦。你看，就像骑士对他们所守卫的贵妇人表达尊崇和爱意一样。有些人念诗，有些人则会更直接地唱出来。”她叉起一块蛋糕朝前递去，“……很浪漫吧？真是羡慕呢。要是也有人这样对待露比就好了。”

她没有得到回应。男人低垂着头看不清神色，但显然对面前散发着香气的食物无动于衷。

虽然已经不是第一次被眼前的男人冷淡相待，可连自己亲手递去的蛋糕也被无视这点还是给露比造成了不小的打击。她惊讶地睁大眼睛愣了一会，脸上露出委屈的神色。

“……你不喜欢吗？当然蛋糕是比不上有名糕点师的作品，不过花茶可是很不错的哦。”她轻巧地转动着叉子，“稍微忍耐几天吧？等海伦娜大人回来后，我们就有小曲奇吃啦。大人会从首都买回来的，因为和露比约好了嘛。”

提到曲奇似乎让男人产生了些兴趣。人类的勇士动了动，略微抬起头望向眼前的叉子，“…………，……什么时候”

“诶？你喜欢小曲奇吗？露比也喜欢！”露比眨了眨眼睛，像是瞬间被坠落的星辰点亮。

“大人一般会离开三天左右……但这次是去魔界，时间应该会稍微长一点吧。回来的路上会经过首都，露比已经拜托她带来首都糕点店的曲奇啦！到时候再一起吃吧？”

人类勇士静静听完她的话，露出有些难以形容的复杂表情。男人隔了好一会才从喉咙深处吐出些断断续续的气音，兴奋起来的露比将之当作了一个肯定的回答。

“……怎么回事、露比好期待啊❤”

 

 

 


	9. 沉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开始卡了……没有大纲的后果

 

如果再干呕下去的话他的喉咙就要因为肿胀而发不出声音了。

虽然事实上他也不需要发出声音。除了那个叫露比的女人之外这个洞窟里没有任何能够交谈的活物，而那个女人在理解正常人类语言上的能力恐怕还远不如这些恶心的骷髅。但语言能力会让他觉得自己更像一个人类。尤其是身处在眼下这个怪异扭曲的状况中的时候。

他已经不需要进食了。魔女的怪物们牢牢贴附在他肢体的每一处断面，片刻不停地朝血肉深处注射着黏稠冰凉的维生液体。黏液附带的麻醉效果使他察觉不到任何一丝疼痛，但在剔除了痛感后那些细小尖牙嵌入血肉摩擦骨骼的诡异触感就显得格外清晰起来。

像千百条蚯蚓争先恐后钻探肌肤，像蜜蜂群拥而来循序挤入仅余知觉的瘫软肉块。

令人作呕。无法摆脱。

事实上他也真的吐过，在刚开始陷入到这个状况的短暂时间里。大脑损伤会使人条件反射地想要呕吐，而被亡灵生物缠绕肢体的恶心感则加剧了这种生理反应。呕吐物被从墙壁角落悄然探出的骨架手臂快速清理去除，一丝不苟如同它们最初清洁他流出的残余血液。恶心的魔女……他沉默了一会，扭开头去不再看这蠕动的骨架。

当然到了现在他已经不会再吐出任何东西了。这具属于剑士的强健躯体里早已什么也不剩，只有体液还在无数细小怪物的帮助下被迫维持着某种人造的循环。趁那女人不在的时候他挣扎着弄掉过身上覆盖的毯子，借此机会看清了这些怪物的真面目。

——没有五官和肢体，甚至分辨不出头部或者躯干等属于生物的特征。外表像是活动的触须或细绳一般，无数细小的惨白色肉管攀缘缠卷着他的残肢末端。肉管的顶端如同花朵盛开，锋利的尖牙深深楔入它所扎根的血肉，末尾延伸出去和锁扣绞缠在一起，消失在他无法看到的洞壁后的某处。成分不明的黏液就来自这些能活动的柔韧管道，遵循着某种奇妙的程序正不断地往这身体内注入和抽出。

想到这样的家伙现在也正充满他的口腔，一阵恶心欲吐的感觉重新自牙根深处蔓延开来。

口腔内的几条肉管并不参与液体的循环。事实上它们并没有与洞窟相连接，但某种邪恶的法术使它们仍然保持了活动的能力。带着弹性的怪物肉团爬入他的口腔，蠕动着潜藏在舌下，争先恐后挤进上下牙间的缝隙，向内探索顶撞按压脆弱的会厌。他曾经试着咬啮这些侵入口腔的怪物，但以人类牙齿的力量无法对这些柔韧的奇妙肉块造成丝毫伤害。或许它们的其中一个作用就是防止他咬舌自杀？

不过连剑士自己也觉得很不可思议的是他其实并没有准备自杀。至少现在不。客观来说无法做到是一个方面，但在此之前，他的精神也已经基本冷静了下来。

不，要说冷静或者也不太准确。事实上在失去了四肢和活动的自由后，他也只剩下思考的能力了。

叫露比的女人每天都会来，她的出现和只言片语是唯一可以判断时间流逝的依据。距离被囚禁在这里已经过了一周以上，所掌握的信息却仍然极其有限。

女人看上去是个彻头彻尾的疯子，言语颠倒，毫无理由的突然兴奋，太过完美而娇艳甚至没有丝毫偏差的行为举止。他一点点试图跟上这个女人的思维方式，但在涉及到魔女的话题时女人又总会巧妙而自然地转移话题……或许一个自称被魔女养在洞窟里的女人根本不可能如此简单？女人能指挥跟在她身边的一两只骷髅兵，但面对其他各司其职的亡灵怪物她显然没有管辖权，比如正给他输送液体的这些。

而作为洞窟的居住者而言，她对于死灵生物的害怕也显得太过可疑了。她躲避所有的死灵生物，而除了她身旁跟随的骷髅兵外，所有的死灵生物们也都躲避着她。当她拥抱自己的时候连接四肢的肉管纷纷缩回到金属锁扣底下，而一旦她试图接吻，贴附在口腔内部的肉块们也会像被阳光照到的阴影般迅速地顺着食道向下滑去。这是双向的礼节性退避，但绝不是指挥者与被支配物们会有的相处模式。

——他无法制止自己去思考那女人的事。

露比大概很快要来了，带来还算新鲜的食物和水，并试图分享这些她所谓的“下午茶”。他一直没有接受，口腔中附着的黏稠生物让他连张开嘴都十分困难，每次说话都感觉正在喉咙深处蠕动的某条肉管要被自己意外吞下。

当然就算吞了下去它们也会自己爬出来……他不太想再次体会一团酸液蠕动着爬上食管的感受。况且即使他接受了女人的食物，恐怕这些东西也不会允许他顺利地咽下它们。

因此通常露比只是一边开心地说着话一边将自己带来的食物吃掉。然后他继续听着女人不知所言的轻飘飘话语，直到某个时间点她的兴奋情绪和动作都戛然而止，然后两人彼此心领神会，这天所要做的事情就只剩下最后一件。

做爱。

那女人有一双漂亮的眼睛。像是落满星辰的水面。仿佛只需要看一眼，就会无法自控地沉入浩渺海洋的最深处。被这双眼睛看着会使他有那么一瞬间无法呼吸，心神凝滞，血液也在眨眼间骤然停止流涌。

女人并不强壮，修长柔软的手脚胴体没有丝毫多余的肌肉或脂肪，显然也不像他平时所见的女性士兵一样经过长期的训练打磨。如果是平常的剑士想来可以轻易制服她，但眼下也只能任由女人贴过来骑坐到自己身上，软而温暖的躯体热情吞咽他挺立的器官。这不是爱，绝不是——但在女人的亲吻和喘息里一切理性的判断都无法抑止地开始变得模糊起来。

在她来到之前他需要尽早做好准备，无论是心理上的亦或……

 


	10. 凝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 花道艺术品和安放在中央的截肢者。  
> 这个印象的来源应该是尚月地老师《艳汉》的其中一个故事，病弱的小姐受到花道艺术家追求成婚，但在她身体好转后丈夫却对她渐渐冷淡。她开始意识到丈夫爱的并不是她，而是一个残缺、依靠丈夫照顾的她……于是决心跳下悬崖伤害自己，最终两人重归甜蜜，丈夫将美丽的妻子抱到花艺作品中央坐下，陶醉地望着她，“你是最美丽的艺术品。”  
> 因为老师的画风是华美艳丽的类型，所以这个场景也给我留下了颇深刻的印象。
> 
> ※当然慕残者（或有孟乔森症候群者）需要被以认真态度对待！或许需要心理干预！

 

洞窟在迎接它的主人前会乖巧地自行准备好所有事。

这理所当然。整座洞窟早已被魔女按照她的心意彻底改造，比起自然形成的地形特征，恐怕更像是魔女身体向外延伸分裂出来的一部分吧。

正如眼前沉默行动的亡灵身影一样。

所以露比在看到侍者的动作发生改变时一下子坐直了身体。

气氛改变是显而易见的。如果说平时的骷髅侍者是在僵硬地模仿人类举动的话，魔女的到来则令它们几乎就要获得真正的活力。一种微妙的氛围弥漫在洞窟内部。像悄然来临的春天催开花朵，像流水一点一滴浸润干涸的土地。

相应的魔女也知道这座洞窟里发生的所有事。自然元素有能力充满世界的每一个角落，当主人位于魔界时可能会遇到元素传播障碍，但是随着魔女的接近，她几乎不用花时间也能清晰掌握这里发生的所有变化。

意识到这一点让露比奇妙地开心起来。

她仍然坐在自己精美而柔软的沙发上，不过这沙发已经被侍者们移到了魔女的饲养室。最近她每天都会来这里。虽然因为清洁原因不能靠得很近，但也停留在了一个便于交谈的距离上。

下午茶时间还没到，魔女现在来的话刚好可以赶上。

四周的反常动静似乎也引起了男人的警觉。原本闭目养神的男人睁开眼睛动了动，目光有些疑惑地投往露比的方向。

在他问出来前露比善解人意地开口。“大人要回来啦。”她有些开心地眨眨眼睛，“我们要有小曲奇吃了——还有花茶，她多半会带来些新的。”

男人嘴唇微动却没有说话，只是目光深处发生了某些细微的改变。

在动作变得轻快起来的骷髅的协奏曲里，很快魔女带着冰霜寒气踏进门来。高跟鞋和喀拉喀拉的骨头响声。露比伸出手搭上侍者的手臂，欣喜地向那个高大的身影飞扑而去，“你回来了！”

“你怎么在这里？”

久违的魔女稳稳接住了她的身体。露比的身躯与魔女相比之下过于娇小，像是依偎在刀劈斧砍的峻峭石壁。洞窟主人按住她的肩头，冰棱般刺骨的寒气袭上身体。

“……因为很孤单，所以就过来了。”露比像猫一样蹭蹭魔女的腰间，“路上顺利吗？”

“还算是有所收获。”魔女简短地答道，冰冷目光越过她的发顶投向墙角那具被束缚的躯体。

 

而剑士在面对枯骨的魔女之前认为自己已经做好了心理准备。

毁灭了城镇、血债累累的邪恶魔女。其所作所为几乎令整片人类大陆都为之震撼。或许他应当感到恐惧，但眼下身处的绝境倒意外地帮助他冷静了下来。魔女或许令人恐怖，但他已经没什么值得害怕的了。

而这份冷静也仅仅维持到了他与魔女那双眼睛对视为止。

——在那以后，他陷入了“虚无”。

魔女的眼睛说不上可怕，也没有什么想象之中的怪诞形状。一双无机质般的浅灰色眼珠静静凝视着他，那颜色让人想到某种爬虫类冰冷的虹膜。不，他根本没有余裕感觉害怕。

因为他根本无法感觉到任何事物。

在被这双眼睛锁定的瞬间，所有的“存在”都消失了。

没有洞壁，没有缠绕肢体的肉管，没有锁链，没有女人和亡灵怪物。他什么也感受不到，所有的感官都消失了，每一束肌肉和每一寸皮肤都不再属于自己。像是灵魂被从身体抽离，飘荡在上下四方只有一片虚无的空间中，甚至无法感受到自身的存在。

是的，或许连“自己”这个存在也没有。

在无边无际的虚空里，他竭尽全力地挣扎起来。只是就连这挣扎也变得渐渐无力，像融入灰色苍茫海洋中的一点水滴。

铺天盖地的灰覆盖上来，整个世界染上了同样的色彩。

 

 

“……再加上鲜花，就很完美啦。”

意识回归身体的时候耳边是如同歌唱般流淌的动听声音。

仍然没有。没有眼睛，没有躯体，没有缠绕肢体塞满口腔的肉管。只有那声音细细柔柔，如同清泉淙淙淌进原本一片灰暗的虚无领域。

“果然这个时候的月季花真棒呢。我好开心❤谢谢你啦。”

叮叮咚咚。珠溅玉落。

像是灵魂也被这婉转清脆的嗓音敲击着，然后终于有了些什么。

是香气。

浓烈的甜美香气萦绕在四周。柔和而令人舒适，像是沉醉在甜蜜的梦境。

“要是布莱尔也能早点醒来就更好了。”

舒缓沉静，像是浸泡在温和惬意的泉水中。

如果像这样被温暖包围的话，即使永远沉睡下去也没有关系吧？

 

“应该马上就会醒了。”

 

——瞬间。

惊雷炸响，冰冷的闪电划破天际。

剑士猛然睁开眼睛，濒死一般大口喘息着。他喘得如此用力，甚至连胸廓和肺部都传来一阵阵几乎撕裂的胀痛。

心脏跳如擂鼓，一声一声鼓胀收缩的搏动像是要在胸腔内燃烧爆炸。他整个身体重重地挺起又弯曲，像离水的鱼挣扎跃动。

不过水还是在的。剑士的喘息渐渐低沉下来，同时自四肢残端传来的肉块牵扯也开始使他产生越发明显的不适。无数细小肉管仍然紧紧攫咬他早已止血的创面，平稳地注入那些他赖以维生的黏液。

他还存在着。不是在一片混沌虚无中漂浮，而是在“这里”。

而这里——

听觉、嗅觉、触觉、视力渐次回归身体，视界也如同抹掉阴霾般陡然清晰起来。他先是感受到自己眼球的转动，然后看到了面前还在晃动的憧憧人影。

可在一片灰暗中他仍然能辨认出露比，鲜艳而娇媚的女人身影。女人贴着她旁边晦暗人影的身侧，惊讶而欣喜地发出声音。

“好棒啊❤”

灰色渐次褪去，洞窟重新染上色彩。

与露比姿态亲密的高大身影站在面前，那双爬虫类般的冰冷眼睛居高临下俯视着他。

“醒了。”

 

——仰面平躺在被精致刺绣纱幔笼罩的床上，四周盘绕的肉管间都插满了盛放的娇艳月季。

被包裹在火红色绒毯底下的男人早已睁开眼睛低声喘息着，却露出了一段长久的茫然表情。

 


	11. 源

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 月之蠕虫，脑补大概是生命周期为一个月，满月时自体成熟并产出新的卵后，因为本能不与自己后代争夺食物而离开原巢  
> 后来搜了一下发现Minecraft里有叫Moonworm的物体……对不起，真的是巧合_(:з)∠)_本来发现后也想改名字的，但是因为自己实在没有起名天分所以最终没改  
> 靠着寄生在●的蠕虫生产的大量黏液获得近似于无限射精的效果这个想法很早就有，但使用托卵这个概念可能是受了EraAWT的影响吧（又是era  
> 因为这个影响，实际的设定和原想法稍微有一点点不一样，不知道之后会有什么变化呢……  
> 我应该加一下身体改造tag了_(:з)∠)_

 

魔女是不会做梦的。或者她自己一直以来都如此确信。

这也所以在看到新闯入者时她少有地露出了一丝动摇。

闯入者没造成什么破坏，洞窟的防御措施简单而高效。他们中唯一被抓获的成员正如同程序设定的那样被安置在了饲养房中，并且为预防挣扎受伤而除掉了四肢。魔女的实验室中还收藏着不少沉睡中的卵和死灵幼虫，所以取得具有生命力的健康材料是件好事。

然后，令她动摇的地方在于那张脸。

平静而坚定，一张属于成年男人的活着的脸。从肤色可以看出健康状况相当不错，碧蓝色眼睛清澈得像镶嵌在魔法器具顶端的晶莹宝石。但在与魔女的双瞳对视后那眼睛也很快失去神采，蒙上一层浓重的死灰色云雾。

魔女盯着那张脸。目光接触的皮肤在错觉之中开始褪色，最终逐渐接近一种被流水长时间浸泡后的惨白。恍惚使她忍不住短暂地移开了目光，定神再看时面前的皮肤又恢复了正常的健康颜色。

她突然很想看一看这具身体肌肤寸磔血肉溶解，黏稠的腐绿色液体从底下缓缓流出时的场景。

“……名字是布莱尔哦，”身旁的美人甜蜜地微笑着，“他很好看，露比很喜欢他。你觉得怎么样？”

轻柔婉转的声音使魔女完全镇定下来。她将目光落回眼前的金发预言者身上，洞外等候的骷髅士兵得到命令鱼贯而入。

“回房吧。”

预言者在这座洞窟里的行动相当自由。研究区域和绝大部分的饲养室都是不被允许接近的，但是这间安置活体材料的小室可以算作是一个例外。传说中的预言者毕竟是人类，而且在之前的生活中她的身边几乎每时每刻都离不开他人的陪伴。只要不妨碍魔女自己的日常工作，她想做的事魔女都会尽量满足。

不过这里并不是一个好的交谈和进食地点。魔女俯身抱起眼前的金发美人，预言者顺从地将双臂环绕在她还披着斗篷的颈间。女人的身体柔软而温暖，像一团半凝固的温热牛奶。

将她在房间的床上放下之前预言者的眼睛眯了起来。“海伦娜大人。”她突然贴附在魔女的耳边说，像蛇般诱惑地轻声吐着气。

魔女停下了动作，平静地等待她接下来的话。

“我想要他。”

甜蜜的声音继续说着。

“……我可以和他一起吗？”

魔女思考了一下。

预言者要求的东西总是很多。珠宝首饰，种类繁多的食品和衣物，只是精巧好看却无用的其他工艺品。可能的范围里魔女总会尽量满足她，但活物通常是一个例外。

动植物会很快因为无法承受毒素和瘴气而死去，就算人类或其他大型动物也难以活过三天；而预言者脆弱的身体又无法接触所有魔兽。魔女知道她曾经靠近过这些前来挑战的人类，但在这方面提出要求，说起来也真的还是第一次。

不过这倒是个意外的好选择。注入实验品肉体的营养液维持着它们的正常生命活动，同时也在片刻不停地对这些活体材料进行改造，使之能够在黑暗洞窟内部存活下来。魔女通常会将它们用作活体培养基质，但如果预言者需要的话……

……那脸和死白色的躯体浮现在脑海中，然后魔女竟然对自己此刻的理性思考感到有些意外。

她无声地点了点头。

某种意义上说此次魔域之行收获不大。关于“那个人”的线索虚无而飘渺。现在她已经知道魔族并不热衷于人体实验，他们本身已经足够强壮而充满攻击性，并且和脆弱的人类不同，他们因为躯体组成的原因而能够同时精通魔法和武技两种截然相反的力量。

唯一可能的线索是来自人类方面的“破界者”。

与人类所知不符的是，当初使隔绝魔域的结界破裂的力量来自人类这一方。

在某种奇妙的力量驱使下，大群强力的魔兽从人类这侧在同一时间冲击了结界。因为某种不明原因，它们在将结界冲破后才通过了两个领域间的道路。

虽然一眼看去关联不大，但时间上是完全相符的。

如果“那个男人”身体中魔兽的部分同样受到了不知名力量的感召，那么会朝着同样的方向前进也是理所当然的。

在魔女所获取的信息中这群魔兽在冲破结界后很快迁移到山区安居下来，但即使是魔族也似乎没有人清楚它们究竟来自于人类一侧的什么位置。山地之行没有直接收获，不过几天时间也足够她采集山区绝大部分魔兽的生体样本。十几年的时间不算太长，如果按照相应的魔兽种类，将对人类这边进行的调查结果再梳理一轮……

……况且，此次收集到的魔兽样本中间的确有些非常值得研究的东西。

“暂时给你。”顿了几秒她补充道。

当然露比无法准确理解到这“暂时”的含义。美丽的预言者举起双臂欢呼起来，兴奋地开始计划起将男人安排在自己卧室的事。魔女沉默了一下，最终容忍了这得寸进尺的行为。

 

闯入者的其他部分被照顾得比胴体更好。魔女走进与离开之前相比多了些生气的房间，整齐而洁净的腿和手臂安静地躺在实验台上的饲养槽中。

绝大部分的活体材料都被用于死灵虫养殖。与使用范围更广的胴体不同，对这些附属部件的处理不需要经过魔女本人确认。海伦娜的骨骸手指轻轻接近健康的蜜粉色断面，虫子像是感受到母体的接近，纷纷挖掘血肉探出修长有力的触角和前肢试图敲击她的手指。

虽然这种情况下要接回躯干也不是不行，但魔女认为没有这样做的必要。如果让活体材料重新黏合，循环流动的体液会让材料之间彼此污染。这绝不是一个好选择，而预言者的身体也不能接触养殖中的死灵之虫。

好在魔女的实验室中有一样东西是不会对预言者造成危害的。

不如说，取决于使用的方式，或许会使她感到开心也说不定……

魔女身后的柜门无风自动，精巧的玻璃瓶从柜内的架子上飘出，缓慢而稳定地漂浮在她的身后。

——月之蠕虫的卵。

在魔女这里相当少见，并不是像死灵虫那样拼凑而成的硬壳生物，而是纯粹的活体魔兽。虽然因为本身能力太过弱小，只能作为死灵虫的食物来饲养，但也因此不会对普通人类造成太大损害。然后，还有一个特点在于……

考虑到月之蠕虫卵在团块中所处的环境，人类的器官内部会是一个十分适宜的托卵场所。

 


	12. 流

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有段时间没写了哈哈哈|||||

 

露比托着腮趴在床边，有些好奇地注视着柔软肉管蜿蜒钻入男人挺立的阴茎内部。

魔女对人体构造的了解远超旁人，仅仅做一些小改造并不会太费工夫。被魔女植入躯体深处的虫卵需要更多养分，尤其是在它们正逐渐孵化的时刻。很快苍白的肉管蠕动着缩回，从阴茎里抽出的一刻大量透明的黏液如同泉涌。露比好奇地试图伸手去碰，伸到一半反应过来转脸望向桌边的枯骨魔女。

即使是海伦娜也不禁愣了一下。“……可以。”她挑挑眉毛，声音平静毫不动容。

“❤”

传说中的美人的身体曾被赞誉为完美的神造物，露比伸出的手指尖端白皙而细腻，如同凝固的纯净牛奶。她用指腹沾了沾被勾连着带出阴茎管的黏液，挑到指尖有些好奇地歪了歪头，“……不是精液啊”

“是蠕虫的分泌液，”魔女手中的羽毛笔敲击着桌面，“没有危害性，但也别入口。”

“……呜哇。”

正眯起眼睛用脸贴近蹭着阴茎的露比吐了吐舌头。她耸耸肩直起身来，随手将指间黏连的透明液体抹在男人赤裸的腹部。沉默的剑士因为这个动作而颤抖了一下，然后从湿漉漉的器官顶端溢出了更多令人惊奇的黏液，“好多——看起来还真厉害呢。”

魔女挑挑眉，对此没做出什么评价。

月之蠕虫的寄生并不痛苦，除了幼虫在体内蠕动爬行的触感外不会有任何不适。虽然使用人类胴体养殖这种低等虫卵未免大材小用，但考虑到预言者的安全也没有办法。魔女对这种虫子生态的熟悉使她甚至不必费心去观察状况，只在听到露比又一次发出猫般的兴奋声音时再次提醒了一句，“别入口。”

露比已经翻身骑坐在了男人的腰上。剑士深沉的目光死死盯着她，但双唇因为强行塞入的肉块而无法完全闭合。她轻柔俯身下去落下一个缠绵的吻，因为这个姿势而紧贴在她下身的器官随之颤抖起来，更多的黏液被吐到她两腿之间。

即将孵化的蠕虫敏感而容易受惊，即使轻微的变化也会使它们为了保护自己的安全而分泌出更多的黏液。……魔女是这样说的。

可露比更愿意相信此刻纠缠勾连在两人之间的是缠绵甜蜜的爱液。她伏下身去，紧贴着男人赤裸的胸腹，腰肢扭动像一条娇媚的蛇。她艳丽繁复的柔软花瓣一点点舒展绽放，与挺立的肉具反复厮磨带起一片湿滑水音。这片大陆上最美丽的女人愿意为任何人的爱打开身体，因为这显然就是她所需要的一切。

——爱。

露比需要爱，这世间最美丽而纯粹的事物，沉溺在爱情中的每时每刻都如同漂浮在甜美梦幻的云端梦境。拥有美貌使她通常可以轻易获得爱情，但传说的美人也绝不介意为此付出更多。

比如现在。

从怀中肉体传来的热烈回应使她确实兴奋了起来。露比的双眼热切地睁大，像满天星空被绚烂的焰火渐次点亮。她将娇媚而急切的喘息喷吐在男人颈侧，像一只焦灼难耐的猫正毛绒绒地撒着娇讨要她渴求的食物。

或许魔女会对她的求欢无动于衷，但她绝不相信世界上还有另一个人能够拒绝与她共浴爱河。

当然眼下她是对的，不过其原因并不仅仅来自她的个人魅力……为了保护她的安全魔女选择了这种近乎无害的寄生蠕虫，而露比并不知道这些细小的虫卵就深深根植在男人的精囊深处。刚孵化出柔软而湿黏的幼虫纠缠鼓动结成团块，每次极其细微的蠕动都直接刺激着这具强健躯体内部敏感而脆弱的精腺。

全心全意渴求着爱的美人对此毫不知情，只是在每一次男人挺立的性器流淌黏液时发出细碎的快乐声音。

很快她已经变得足够兴奋了。不断翕张的肉孔和半开的湿润嘴唇一样昭示着某种无声的邀请。

如果对象是魔女的话不明确说出来对方就无法理解她的求欢，但露比事实上并不讨厌自己成为主导者。

她总是爱情关系的主导者，所以理所当然同样能够做好性关系的。

在露比终于沉下腰试图将肉茎吞入自己体内时身下的男人几乎剧烈痉挛起来。不断溢出的湿稠黏液让这个过程变得有些困难，她每一次将自己撑起又落下时性具撞击发出肉体挤压碰撞的水音，像胸腔里因为被爱填满而不知疲倦弹跳的心脏。

“好、好棒啊……”

甜蜜的快感中露比闭上眼睛。她柔软的内部被大量黏滑液体毫无空隙充分填塞，黏液逆行而上几乎给她带来一种腹部的鼓胀感。甜美而缠绵的交欢让她无心思考，身体所感知的快乐同时也是将头脑每一个角落充盈灌满的无上幸福。

在这个情形下魔女之前那句“别入口”的提醒听起来或许更像是一句有些晦涩的性暗示，但愿这些射进她深处的蠕虫分泌液不会造成任何损害……当然此刻的露比没有余裕分心去想这些，而魔女显然也没有出言阻止她。

 

人类的身体实在过于脆弱了。这是魔女对眼前情景仅有的感叹。

或许相比之下这个练习武技的男人要好上一些。尽管在取下四肢后靠营养液维持的胴体部分不可避免地开始萎缩，但健康状况仍然算得上是不错。表层皮肤干燥而洁净，肌肉组织也依旧保持着良好的柔软度和弹性。

身为研究者魔女显然满意于这样高质量的活体材料，而营养液对它不间断进行的改造也令这具胴体部分更容易在她的洞窟中存活下来。

而至于预言者则完全不同。

她很少活动，甚至连站立和步行都说不上熟练。某种天赐的才能使她的身体永远保持修长纤细，但这纤细同时也十分脆弱易碎。魔女的手臂可以轻易捏碎她的腰身，像折断一枝娇艳的玫瑰。

作为研究材料她并不出色，甚至属于魔女不会多看一眼的类型。但是，预言能力的天赋却使她成为了魔女的必备品。

强大却又脆弱。拥有世界上独一无二的能力的人同时也是必须时刻精心养护的温室花朵。不，魔女并没有对饲养预言者感到厌烦，只是一个被允许在她的领域里自由行动的活物难免会有些奇妙的令人在意之处。

而预言者的存在对她的平静生活显然也造成了不小的影响……魔女在实验报告上写下最后一笔，皱着眉望向床上还在纠缠交欢的两具身体。

当然预言者要求的东西总是很多，但魔女自己有时候也说不清为什么自己愿意给她。

 


End file.
